Sonny With A Chance Of Abuse
by channylover
Summary: Does Sonny Monroe have the strength to leave the abusive Joe Jonas? Chad tries to help but does Sonny believe that he is sincere?
1. The beginning

Ok I have seen a video on Youtube about Joe Jonas abusing Sonny Monroe and Chad is trying to help out. Credit for the idea of the story goes to xanglebabyluvx. That is her Youtube name. Her video is called Shane/Sonny/Chad. Even though I wrote the story, she gave me the inspiration.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonny's POV

"Oh my gosh Tawni! I'm so exited to go to the Jonas Brothers concert! Do you think we will get to meet them?" I don't really like the Jonas Brothers music, but hey, how can't I like those adorable faces?

"Why would the Jonas Brothers like to meet you? I mean me of course, but you?" Tawni said putting on her makeup.

Me and Tawni got free tickets to the Jonas Brothers concert because we are on So Random!. But I was really excited to go because I LOVE Joe Jonas. He is so hot! **(A/N I don't really like the Jonas Brothers, it just fits into the story) **And Tawni was ruining it for me. Why does she have to be so bratty sometimes? I'm pretty right? Of course I am. Right?

"You know what Tawni? If I'm not so pretty, than why would James end up wanting me?" I knew the moment it came out of my mouth that I shouldn't have said that. It just came out because I was so angry. I finally got tired of her ragging on me. I saw this look on her face of hurt. I had to fix it. "Oh Tawn I'm sorry. Truly."

"It's ok. Just always remember I'm the pretty one here. Than we will be ok." She said as a smile grew across her face looking back into the mirror.

I really wanted to say something back but I knew I shouldn't. I just gridded my teeth and walked away.

2 hours later.

Normal POV

"We get a limo? Yea!!" Sonny yelled.

"What, no limos in Wisconsin?" Twani asks in her mini skirt and pink top, as Sonny wore skinny jeans and a black tee-shirt that said My Chemical Romance. **(A/N My Chemical Romance is my favorite band)** She felt like showing off her punk side at the Jonas Brothers concert. I mean she didn't want to be mistaken for who she isn't.

"No. Well, to the That 70's show premiere. But that is it." She was so happy. She felt like a super star.

"Well get used to it. You will be in one a lot with me. I mean I'm Tawni Hart for heavens sake." She said flipping her hair as they sat in the back of the hummer limo.

"Yea I get it. You're Tawni Hart! You are amazing in everyway. Blah, blah, blah." Sonny said mocking Tawni.

"Yep and don't ever forget it"

When Sonny and Tawni arrived to the Jonas Brothers concert, photos were flashing in thier faces. Sonny thought there was something wrong with her eyes until one of the people from J-14 magazine screamed "OVER HERE SONNY!" Even though she didn't know who she was smiling at from the blinding lights, she posed and flashed her pearly whites at all the people she heard scream her name. _Man I could get used to this! _Sonny thought to herself.

The next thing she knew Joe Jonas tapped her shoulder. "Hey you are Sonny Monroe right? Wow might I say you are looking fabulous tonight. You look even prettier in person. Hi I'm Joe Jonas. But I think you know that." Joe said while grabbing Sonny's hand and gently kissing the top of it. Sonny was completely star struck.

"Y-ya I know who you are. And thank you. You aren't looking to bad yourself." Sonny said. Her face grew red and she looked to the floor shyly frowning.

"Hey, don't be frown, I like to see your smile." Joe said as he was obviously trying to attract Sonny. "Here, call me later. I would love to hang out." Joe said while writing his number on the inside of Sonny's hand. He winked and ran into the stadium.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The song face down goes pretty well with the story. You should check it out.


	2. First date

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE OR THE CHARACTERS. :(

At the end of the concert, Sonny was so excited to call Joe. "Can you believe Joe gave me his number? I'm going to call it when I get back." Sonny said. She did not once take her eyes off of her hand.

"I know! I didn't get a number from a Jonas Brother. Oh well, I got one from six other guys. So no worries."

"Why do you always have to one up me? Can't you just be happy for me?" Sonny yelled in the limo.

"I'm Tawni Hart." That is all both of them said for the rest of the night with each other.

When Sonny got back to her condo in Hollywood, she quickly got out her cell phone. It rang once and then a deep voice picked up. "Joe Jonas here. Who may I ask is calling?" it seemed like he was tired. But he did dance around that stage for two hours so how can you blame him?

"Hi this is Sonny Monroe. We met at the concert. I'm sorry is this a bad time?"

"No it's ok. I'm glad you called Sonny. So did you have a good time at the concert?"

"Oh yah. It was awesome."

"Well I'm glad. How would you like to go out this Friday." He asked with such a charming voice.

"A-Are you kidding me? I would love to! How about a movie?"

"Ok how about Transformers 2? I have been dying to see that. 7 o'clock? We can get a bite afterwards."

"Yah, definitely! Ok pick me up at seven at the studio." She said playing with her hair until she realized she was on the phone and he can't see her.

"See you then." Joe said and then hung up.

Sonny was just sitting there until she started screaming and jumping up and down. She ran into her room and picked out an outfit for this coming up Friday.

The next Friday

A sports car drove up to the So Random! studio. Sonny was wearing a mini black and red dress with her multi colored DC shoes. She didn't see but Chad Dylan Cooper was standing right in the entrance as Sonny climbed into the car. He had a huge crush on Sonny. He had a gut feeling that Joe was a bad guy. He didn't know what it was. But he knew it wasn't right.

"Hi Joe." Sonny said as she sat in the front seat of the Mustang. "You ready to go?"

"Yep. To the movie we go!" Joe yelled and Sonny laughed trying as hard as she could to flirt.

During the movie Joe put his arm around Sonny. She just looked at him, smiled, and allowed it. During the love scene between Shia LaBouf and Megan Fox, Joe leaned over to kiss her. She didn't know what to do so she kissed him back. Sonny usually never kissed on the first date but it was a Jonas brother so she allowed it.

Joe let Sonny come into his what seemed to be a mansion. "Wow great place." She said looking around

"Thanks. Let me show you my room." He said

Joe's room was so amazing. It had millions of CDs. Joe started to kiss her. It started out gentle and then fierce. Sonny had never made out before so it was kinda weird for her. It didn't feel right. He started to unzip the back of her dress. That is were Sonny had to stop it.

"Whoa Joe this is only our first date. Slow down a little bit." Sonny said while breaking the kiss.

"Come on Sonny. It will all be ok." He resumed undressing her.

"JOE!!! I said no!" Sonny yelled zipping up her dress.

"No one says no to Joe Jonas!" he screamed while pushing Sonny on the floor and throwing a very heavy computer chair on her back.

"Joe please! Stop!" she yelled but it was hopeless. He was on a rampage throwing everything in site.

Lastly the huge computer desk goes falling on her. Her eyes started to close. She didn't want to be there. She wanted to disappear. She wanted Chad. Chad would never do this to Sonny. She picked up her cell out of her pocket. Joe had left. The only reason she knew that was because she heard a car screech away. She typed in Chad's number.

"Hello?" Chad said quietly. It was 2 in the morning so he was asleep.

"Chad." Sonny said with a shaking voice.

"I will be right there." She didn't have to say anything. He just knew.

Oh ya. I hope I get some reviews.


	3. The finding of a desprate girl

I just had to say I KNOW Joe Jonas is a good guy ok! It just fits into the story. I like Joe Jonas. I just wanted to clear that up. Ha-ha.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE OR THE CHARACTERS!!!

**Chapter 3**

Struggling to keep her eyes open, Sonny was waiting for Chad. She had just called him and said the address. Chad knew that Sonny was in trouble so he came even though he didn't know exactly what it was. He would do anything for Sonny. He loved her. Chad was furious. Any one who hurt Sonny, Chad hated. She is such a nice person he doesn't deserve a friend like her. He wanted to be more than friends.

Chad was on his way to the address Sonny told him. _I hate him. I hate him. I hate him so much. Whatever he did to make Sonny cry, I'm going to kill him for. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. _Chad thought while crutching the steering wheel. Chad's eyes were practically popping out of his head. He was so angry. He wanted him dead.

As Chad stepped into the gigantic house, he didn't know what to do. He just kept calling Sonny's name. "Sonny! Where are you? Sonny? It's Chad." he didn't here a response. He was starting to get frightened. The only thing he knew to do was check every room. When Chad got to the room with Sonny, he was disgusted and terrified at the same time. All he saw was Sonny's head.

"Sonny." He whispered. At that moment he started crying. He had been to late.

"Huh. Owww. Make the pain leave." Sonny cried. "Chad. Please help me." That is the last thing Sonny had said before becoming unconscious.

"Ok Sonny. I'm here. Just stay with me. Sonny please. Stay with me. Chad is going to help you." Chad said with tears falling out of his eyes. He didn't care is Sonny saw him cry. He just wanted her to be safe.

Chad started to take some of the heavier stuff of. He lifted the desk off first. He tried not to hurt anything that was already broken. It was an awful sight, Sonny being there in pain. He hated seeing her like that. He next took off the chair and then the bookshelf. And finally, the stereo.

Chad carefully lifted Sonny up and then laid her on the bed. He checked to see if she was breathing. Nothing.

"No! No! God why to this to a girl like Sonny?" at this point Chad was crying so hard. His tears were falling straight on Sonny check. Chad realized that he had to call the ambulance. He didn't know the whole story so he just told the police that she was reaching for something on the top of the computer desk and it fell. And that is when she started to grab onto stuff, trying to keep balance. That is how everything fell. He felt bad about lying but he didn't want to make any accusations without knowing the full story.

At the hospital Chad sat beside her bed the whole time. He didn't want her to be by herself. It was so hard to see Sonny all bruised and with casts. He hated it. When she woke up she had an instant look of pain on her face.

"Chad? Where am I? Is Joe here? Oh God please let him not be here. Please" She cried

"No Sonny. It's just me. Chad. You are ok now. Do you want to tell me what happened? What did Joe do to you?" Chad said holding Sonny's hand.

"I didn't want to sleep with Joe. It was awful Chad. He started throwing everything. And I remember the pain and then that is it."

"OH Sonny. Want me to end it for you? It might be hard for you to see him I surly can do it for you. No problem."

"Ha-ha. I'm not ending it with him. Are you crazy?" She asked closing her eyes tight.

"What?" he was in utter confusion.

"OH Chad. He will come back. And come for me.


	4. A certain pop star

**Chapter 4**

"Sonny Monroe what in the world are you talking about?" Chad asked as his jaw dropped.

"Chad, if Joe did all that if I didn't sleep with him, he is going to do much worse if break up with him. I can't keep going through that pain. I have to keep this going. I will just do what he says. No worries." Sonny answered as it was no big deal.

Chad was so furious he just left the room. He had to clear his head. It was all too much. He didn't want to see Sonny in that pain anymore.

After Chad calmed down, he went back in there. "Sonny, you can't do that. It is nuts. You have to do something about it. You can't keep doing this. I won't allow it."

"Oh Chad, it's not that easy. I can' just leave. I don't want to have that stuff thrown on me ever again. And I'm sorry if it makes you mad, but I know he will come back for me. I just know this isn't over."

"Sonny…." That is all Chad had to say. He had some business to take care of with a certain pop star.

As Chad arrived to the Jonas Brothers concert stop for that night, he was looking everywhere for Joe. He finally spotted him with his mom. "Joe. Hey you don't know me but can I talk to you? Its kind off important."

"Yah sure dude. Hold on mom I'll be right back." Chad took him to a corner out of sight from the rest of the crew. "So man. What's up?" he asked like nothing was wrong.

"Don't you dare ask me what's up. You little rock star wannabe. You know dang well what's wrong." Chad said getting in Joe's face.

"Oh, you're a friend of Sonny's. Well, you know how it is man. Yah, we men have to take charge you know." He said chuckling.

"Listen here _man. _If you ever hurt Sonny, I will turn you into the cops and you can kiss all of your tween fans goodbye. I hope you know I hate you with all my heart." That was the last thing Chad said to the guy. Chad thought he scum. He was not a real man. No even close.

As soon as Chad got to his apartment, he flashed back to the night before. He saw Sonny laying there on the bed. Quiet. When he saw that picture, he broke down. He fell to his knees. He started to cry with all his heart. Over everything. Sonny, Joe, How Sonny is hurt. Everything. He just let it all out. He didn't try to be strong anymore. He was so angry at the world. The girl he loved had just been abused. He can do nothing about it. _Why does Sonny Monroe have to be so stupid? _Chad thought. The thought made him cry even more.

That night Chad went to the hospital. It was 12:30 in the morning so Sonny was asleep and her family had gone home hours ago.

"Sonny wake up. It's me Chad." he said whispering into the sleeping girl's ear.

"Oh, hey Chad. Is something wrong?" she asked opening her eyes.

"Sonny, I'm sorry. For everything. I'm sorry this had to happen to you. I wish I could go through this pain instead of you."

"Chad. Thank you."

Chad looked into Sonny's eyes. He saw hurt. He wanted to fix it. So he put his lips up to hers. There lips slowly parted and both of them letting the other in. This time it was different. It was real. It wasn't what it was like with Joe. They loved each other. But the only problem that Sonny and Chad hadn't yet realized, there was a very angry pop star at the door. Can you guess who it is?


	5. Great kiss, bad people

I'm so sorry I haven't been doing this in a while. I just started middle school and its been really busy. And my computer crashed so it was hard enough not reading Fanfics. So don't be angry! And uhg. My computer isn't working so the mistakes I made aren't my fault.

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Sonny With A Chance

Chapter 5

Joe's hands became a fist. Seeing Chad and Sonny kiss made him so angry. He wanted to kill Chad. He knew deep in his heart that that was a big possibility.

Chad and Sonny's kiss was amazing. Both moaning in pleasure, they had no idea that Joe was standing there. Joe suddenly ran up to Chad and picked him up by his shirt collar.

"Joe!" Sonny cried on the top of her lungs. "Please! Please Joe."

Joe was so infuriated. He had to do something to Chad. In his mind, that thing was big. So in thinking that, Joe did the biggest thing he could think of. He grabbed Sonny's monitor and hit Chad upside the face with it. He next grabbed his pocket knife out of his pocket. He made a deep, long cut down Chad's chest.

"Chad!" Sonny was no crying so hard it hurt to breath. "Joe? Why?"

But the next thing she knew Joe had ran out of the room. She had no idea what had just happened. Was this a bad dream? Did Joe ever hurt me at all? Is this all in my head? Sonny's thoughts were racing through her head as she saw a bleeding Chad lay on the floor.

She couldn't take her chances. She couldn't just wait and see if this was a dream. "Nurse! Doctor! Any body!" Sonny screamed on the top of her lungs.

A nurse came running in the room. "Oh my gosh." her mouth hung open looking at Chad. "Doctor Morgan!" she screamed as she realized what she was looking at.

Sonny laid her head in her hands as she screamed and cried. "God why? Why do you have to do this to me? WHY?!?!" her scream was so loud that the floor shook. She didn't mind if anyone heard. She wanted her life to back to it was the way before.

"Please. Please. Please God. Make this all go away. Please." Sonny repeated that sentence over and over again until a nurse shook her on the shoulder.

"Sonny? Chad's doctor would like to see you." the nurse stated.

All sonny did was node. She couldn't talk.

"Sonny. Chad… well he lost a lot of blood and got a minor brain injury. The knife was really rusty and we don't think we can get the bacteria out of his blood stream. I'm sorry." the doctor said while staring at the floor.

"Please. Please. Please God. Make this all go away." Sonny repeated again in her head.


	6. Why Chad?

**Oh my gosh. I'm really sorry about the suckish previous chapter. Uhg im so ashamed. Well, hopefully this one is better. **

**Chapter 6**

Sonny stared off into space for the next few hours until she realized that she had to go see Chad. She suddenly ripped off all the wires off of herself. She got up and ran to the nurses station.

"Where is Chad Dylan Coopers room?" she nervously asked a nurse.

"Down the hall and to your left." the nurse said while backing up from what to seemed to be a mental patient.

Sonny just ran down the hall with faces glued to hers. She didn't care if people where watching. She just wanted to see the man she loved.

"Chad." Sonny whispered as she saw Chad laying on the bed in pain. He was bleeding so bad the doctors had to change his bandages every five minutes. He looked terrible laying on that bed. He was covered in his own blood. Sonny was disgusted.

_How could Joe do such a thing? Is this all my fault? Did I lean Chad, the love of my life, into his own death? God why? Seriously what did I do to deserve all this pain? Please take all this back. Don't hurt Chad. I will gladly take this away from him. Make me suffer the pain. Chad was just defending me. Please God. Please. _Sonny thought to herself while staring at the crippled Chad.

"Sonny?" Chad managed to get out.

"Chad! Please, please hang on. You can make this." she said going up to the side of Chad's bed with tears welling up in her eyes. "Chad, I'm really sorry about all of this. It is all my fault." tears were falling now

"You didn't do any of this Sonny. Please don't blame yourself." Chad said wrinkling his nose in pain like he smelled something bad.

"But if I listened to you, Joe would never had done this." Sonny said staring into Chad's bright blue eyes that were filled with pain.

"Sonny, I love…" that is all Chad said. His eyes closed and the monitor started going off.

Sonny suddenly fell to the floor. She started crying. She balled herself up on the floor as she watched the love of her life die. She wanted to die. She wanted Chad to live. She wished it was the other way around. She wanted all of this to be a dream. It was all Joe's fault. A picture came into her mind. When Chad helped Sonny out by being her fake fan. He was so kind, he doesn't deserve any of this.

A doctor came into the room yelling "I need 500 milligrams of penifron stat!"

Sonny was screaming on the top of her lungs. "NO!!! NO NO NO NO NO!"

The last thing the weeping girl saw was her beloved Chad being carried off into surgery.

**Ohhh, makes you think what is going to happen next huh!**


	7. A different girl

**Chapter 7**

Sonny laid in that position for a long time. She didn't know how much time has past. She was lost in her thoughts.

_This can't be happening. It can't. Chad is a real jerk sometimes, and yet he still helped me. I can't face him. It's all my fault. I just can't live with this guilt._

As time went by, Sonny's thoughts took over. Her brain arguing with her heart. Her heart saying that she should go because she can't take the guilt. Her heart said that she has to suck it up and deal with it for the one she loves.

As she was doing that, her thoughts were interrupted by a doctor coming in. "Sonny, I'm very sorry, but Chad is in a coma. he lost to much blood in surgery. There is a 50% chance he will recover. I'm sorry."

Those last words replayed in her head many times. "I'm sorry." Why is he sorry? He doesn't have to go through all of this. Doctors say I'm sorry all the time. They probably don't even know how hard it is on the patient. They probably don't even care. They are required to say I'm sorry.

Sonny was furious. She knew that if a doctor said I'm sorry one more time, she would most likely blow up in their face. She had to get out of there. And fast. She grabbed her purse and ran out of that place. She ran all the way to the studio. That is the only thing that sounded comforting to her at the moment.

Sonny went into the Mackenzie Falls studio and ran to Chad's dressing room. Faces followed her as she ran. Not stopping when Portlyn yelled at her to leave. She kept running until she got there with tears falling down her cheek. She stopped when she entered and closed the door behind her.

She went up to Chad's Mackenzie outfit. The usual khaki pants, navy blue jacket, a white shirt, and red tie. She grabbed the jacket, put it up to her face, breathed in deeply making the scent of Chad's calone tingle the inside of her nose. Breathing in his scent, that made her fall to the ground. Yet again, she started to cry.

After hours of crying, her eyes burned when she blinked. Finally, she heard a knock on the door. It was Joe.

"J-Joe, you better get out of here." Sonny said quietly pulling out her cell phone.

"Sonny, I'm not going to hurt you. The cast is gone. It's just us. I know what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry." Joe said with evil eyes. He started inching towards Sonny.

Joe grabbed Sonny from the back of her hair and put his hand over her mouth. He then got some ties out of Chad's closet and tied down her hands and feet. He tied the last one over Sonny's mouth. She couldn't believe what was happening. She closed her eyes tightly, wishing this was all a dream.

She wanted her first time to be with Chad. Not like this. Joe quickly pulled down her pants. This was horrifying. She felt like she had no control.

"Sonny, too bad your boyfriend isn't here to save you." Joe whispered in her ear. Then, something terrible happened. Sonny was no longer a good girl from Wisconsin. Now, she was no longer a virgin.


	8. Nothing to live for

**Chapter 8**

Joe stood up and laughed as he leaned into Sonny's ear and whispered "I know you won't tell anyone right? Because I think we both know what will happen" He said chuckling. Sonny wanted to scream. She just wanted to scream for everything. For Chad, for Joe, she was so angry. She needed to get it all out.

"Joe, what did I do?" she asked with a shaky voice

Joe just laughed. He started to walk away opening the door. "Oh Sonny, you were just there. You were the only one standing there at the moment. Nothing personal, you were just there." Joe took one more laugh and slammed the door behind him.

Sonny felt her world was crumbling down and she had no way to stop it. The world was against her and she was drowning. The love of her life was in a coma, she had just been raped, she had been abused, and no one knew this but a coma patient and the bad guy. She was alone.

She felt she had no way out. What was she supposed to do? Just take a deep breath and suck it up? She knew she couldn't do that. She had no will to live anymore. Nothing to live for. Sonny had a terrible thought in her mind. _Nothing to live for. _

Sonny then called her mom telling her how much she loved her.

Sonny: Hey mom. I just wanted to say thank you for everything and that I love you.

Connie: Um, I love you to. Is something wrong?

Sonny: I can't call and say I love my mom?

Connie: Ya no I'm happy you did. Talk to you later.

Sonny hung up. she next went to the So Random studio were Tawni and Zora were fighting over some lip gloss that Tawni claimed it was hers, but everyone knew it wasn't. She couldn't pass up free lip gloss.

"Hey guys. Thanks for everything. I was new and you took me in. I really appreciate it."

"Whatever weirdo. Why are you so touchy feely all of a sudden?" Tawni said rolling her eyes.

"You will be sorry those were your last words." Sonny said under her breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing Tawni." Sonny said walking away

Sonny wanted to see Chad for the last time. She went into the ICU and saw him laying there. She walked up to the still boy on the bed and kissed him on the forehead. She didn't have any tears left to cry.

"I love you Chad." She said while standing up and walking away.

A nurse was at the door. "You know he would say it back if he could right?" The nurse said patting her on the shoulder.

"Ya right. I know." she said fake smiling.

Sonny went back to her apartment. She found the rope she used for a close line back from Wisconsin. She then went into her closet where there was a hook about 10 feet from the ground. She then got a chair and stood on it.

"Chad, I love you so much." Sonny said climbing off the chair.


	9. Recovery

**Thanks for all the nice comments. You guys make me feel special!**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

As Sonny's right foot was off the chair, something saved her life. Her cell phone rang the caller ID said California General Hospital. She quickly answered her phone with a heartless greeting.

"Hello?" she said lifelessly upset they interrupted her. She wanted to get this over with.

"Yes is this Sonny Monroe?"

"Yes." she wanted the call to go as quickly as can be.

"I feel very excited to tell you that Chad Dylan Cooper has waken from his coma and wished to see you. The doctors believe that someone coming to see him did the trick." the nurse said with such an ecstatic voice.

"T-thank you so much." Sonny said with her voice shaking. She didn't wait for a response and hung up.

She didn't believe the words that were just spoken to her. There was no way Chad could have survived that accident. Just no way. Maybe God was on her side. Maybe he was making this all go away because of the hurt gone though in such a nice young girl. The call had saved her life and she knew it had to of been God. Maybe, just maybe, it was all meant to be. He knew that this would bring Chad and Sonny together.

Sonny's head fell in her hands as tears started to pour out of her. Not sad crying, happy crying. It was all going back to normal. Somewhere in the midst of her sobs, she managed to squeak out 3 words. "Thank you God."

She took the rope that was wrapped around her neck, ran out of the closet, and went outside the studio. Cars where speeding down the street. Sonny fell to her knees and raised her hands in the air. Tears falling down her face like rain.

She wanted to rejoice everything. Chad was better and wanted to see her. She knew that God would never let Joe do that again. She knew that everything was going to be better. Deep in her heart she knew. God saved her life.

"I have come to see Chad Dylan Cooper please." Sonny said with a grin plastered to her face.

The nurse had tears welling up in her eyes. This nurse saw everything Sonny did. She was the nurse that discovered Chad on the floor, she was in there when the doctor told her the bad news, she was observing the surgery, she was there when the doctor told Sonny that Chad was in a coma. Now she gets to watch Sonny see Chad for the first time out of his coma.

"I'm so happy you came. Room 312."

"Thank you." Sonny said giving the nurse a huge hug.

Sonny ran up the stairs not bothering to take the busy elevator. She was wearing the first smile she has in a long time. It felt good to be back.

"I thought Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do plad." That is the first thing she said to Chad.

"Sonny Monroe. My love cracking jokes as soon as I recover from a coma. Typical, typical Sonny." Chad suddenly blushed because after he said it, he realized they have never said I love you.

"I love you Chad. I really, really do." She said looking into those bright blue eyes that look like the sky. Oh those beautiful blue eyes.

"Sonny, you don't know how much I love you."

"Chad? Can I please tell you something?" Sonny said

"Of course. Anything."

"You are the greatest actor of our generation."

"Really Sonny? Really?"

2 weeks later Chad was finally released from the hospital. They were walking to her apartment.

"Hey, you know I have never actually been in here before. You have a really nice place."

"Thanks." Sonny said looking at the calendar as she went through the mail. "Oh my God." she said jaw dropping as she looked at the date.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Chad, I think I'm pregnant. With Joe's baby."


	10. Those dreaded words

**I didn't want to stop the story on a happy note. Gosh what kind of writer do you think am? I find hate comments depressing. I know the story seems kind of stupid and unrealistic but I'm trying. Thanks to all the people who like it. And goodness, hellowpeoples seems to be my biggest fan. Thanks for all your comments.**

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance but how cool would it be if I did?**

**Chapter 10**

"Allison Monroe. You have to be kidding me." Chad said putting his strong hands on Sonny skinny shoulders.

"I don't know Chad. I'm a week late." She said putting her head down

"Well, er, um...should I take you to the doctor?" he couldn't be more uncomfortable.

"I think that would be best. Thanks Chad."

"Anything for you Sonny. I will take responsibility for Joe." Now he looks down, too and clears his throat. "As a father figure. You know, if you are, umm, you know."

They started talking about what would happen if she was pregnant. They went through all the options in Chad's car to the doctor. "Well, we can do adoption. That is better than abo-" Chad said

"You mean abortion? Chad I think we both knew that we would talk about that one eventually. And we don't even know if I'm pregnant or not."

Sonny and Chad didn't say anything else until they arrived at the waiting room. "I don't have an appointment. But does Dr. Morgan have any time for an extra patient today" Sonny said pleading.

"Yes he does. Name?"

"Allison Monroe. But he may know me as Sonny. I have been here a lot. When is the next open time?"

"2:30. Fill out this chart Allison." Sonny didn't feel comfortable with the name Allison. It never fit her sonny personality.

"Thank you. Chad do you mind waiting for a half hour until the doctor gets here?"

"Of course not. You know I would do anything for you." Chad whispered kissing her gently on her forehead.

Sonny's thoughts were everywhere as her and Chad sat in the waiting room. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see if she could tell what Chad was thinking. He had a blank face but his eyes were dark. His eyes filled with hate. Sonny knew that he wanted what was best for her and this wasn't it.

"Welcome back Sonny." Dr. Morgan said as he stuck his arms out motioning Sonny into the doctor's office.

"Um, Dr. Morgan? Can Chad come in with me? I really want him back there for this." she said having a tight hold on Chad's arm.

"Of course. I don't mind at all." He is such a nice doctor. He is very optimistic.

As Sonny, Chad, and Dr. Morgan entered the room, she had a sudden rush of worry enter her stomach. "I would er, like a pregnancy test." she said not looking him in the eye.

"Oh no Sonny. Well ok then. If you wish." He gave Chad the worst look anyone has ever given him. He must have thought he was the father and that he was a terrible person for doing this to Sonny. He took one more glance at Chad and left to go get his clipboard and a needle to test Sonny's blood.

"Chad I'm sorry. You probably don't want to be here for this. I'm so sorry." She said

"No Sonny. I'm sorry this had to happen to you. I want you to know I will always be here for you. I love you with all my heart. No matter what happens we will be together forever. "

"I know." Sonny held onto Chad's arm again as the doctor injected the needle into her arm.

20 minutes later the doctor comes in carrying a chart and the loving couple holding onto each other with all the strength they had. They were preparing for the worst.

"Sonny, I'm sorry." There were those words again. Those dreaded words. The words that meant heart break. Oh how did Sonny ever hate hearing those words. Those dreaded words.


	11. Working Things Out

**Ok I know exactly what is going to happen all through the story. Long nights without sleep is a great time to think about it. No one knows except for the my little friend in my head called the brain. I guess you will just have to wait and see. Well, I just realized that me and my boyfriend are getting more serious and we are as happy as clams so its kinda hard to write a depressing story. Sorry if it is a little too happy. **

**Chapter 11**

Sonny was in complete shock, then she was devastated. She thought God was on her side. She was 17 year old girl. A kid. She can't have a baby. At least for another five years. Dr. Morgan gave Chad another nasty look.

"Dr. Morgan? It's not Chad's. Don't do that to him." Sonny said as tears started falling again.

"Oh." He wanted to make a lighter atmosphere. "Well, I guess you are kinda the Ben of the situation." He started to laugh like it would amuse the depressed Sonny.

She shot him a heartless glare that seemed to be making his brain melt. She had evil eyes. He knew that he better get out of there. She was in no mood to talk about some fictional character who got _pregnant _and life seemed to end up ok. This was not ok.

"Sonny, we can do this. We can raise this baby."

"I know Chad. As long as you are here, it will be ok. Please don't leave me here. I can't do this by myself." She said putting her head in her hands.

"I will never leave you. I know I'm not the father, but I will take care of this baby like it is mine. I love you Sonny."

"I love you to. Chad?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to get fat."

"Sonny Monroe, you will always be beautiful to me. Even if I know you are carrying _his _baby. You will always be my Sonny." Chad said putting his lips to hers.

As Chad and Sonny left the doctor's office, Chad had one hand on the steering wheel and the other in Sonny's. Chad's face was relaxed. Maybe he did think it was all going to be ok.

Occasionally Chad would just come out saying "I love you Allison. You are everything to me. I love you so much." He would then look her in the eyes, pull over, and place a dizzying kiss on her lips that made her want to stay there forever.

"Chad?" She asked holding on to his strong hands.

"Yes Sonny?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to hear you say my name." Sonny and Chad would do that every 5 minutes. They would take turns asking the others name. You could tell that they knew it was going to be ok. The way they hold each other, the way the talked, and the way they kissed. Sonny and Chad were really going to be together forever.

As soon as they got home, Chad turned on his T.V. The funny thing was, they still acted nervous around each other like they were still trying to impress one another. But they both knew that they loved each other. And the other one loved them back.

The T.V was already on ABC family. A new episode of Secret Life Of The American Teenager. The look of the very pregnant Amy made her sick.

"Oh. Um, I'll turn it." Chad had to get up all the way across the room to get the remote he left on the T.V.

"Um it's ok Chad. I see pregnant people all the time. I like this show." Sonny said patting the empty spot on the couch next to her.

"Ok. If you want."

Chad and Sonny watched that show for the whole hour. "Sonny?" Chad said with a blank face.

"Yes baby?"

"Am I as annoying as Ben?"

"No of course not. Am I as up tight as Amy?" Chad didn't say anything. A smile grew across his face.

"Honey?"

"No of course not baby."


	12. Umpa Loompas And Kisses

**Ahh ok sorry guys, I have completely no idea what is going to happen in this chapter so I'm just going to wing it. Oh and about the Umpa Loompa bit, ya haha that was in my head for the longest time and I just couldn't pass it up. (: **

**Chapter 12**

Sonny grew every day. But it seemed that Chad loved her more every day. She moved in with him. She had never been happier waking up with Chad right next to her. After a long day at work, Sonny came home and plopped on the couch next to Chad on the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table.

"Hey baby. How was your day?" Chad says kissing her on her forehead.

"Long. So... I think you know what I'm going to say. We have been keeping this off for 7 months."

"I know. We will go tell Joe tomorrow morning." Chad couldn't look in her eyes. They have tried to put of telling Joe since day one. But then Chad had a smile grow across his face.

"What is it?" Sonny had a smile, too.

"Umpa Loompa Doopa Dee Doop." Chad had a sudden burst of laughter come out of his lips. He tried to hold it back but it just exploded.

"Excuse me?" Sonny said as her smile disappeared.

"Nothing." Chad tried to hold back the laughter that was about to explode from his mouth. He had tears falling from his cheeks now. It was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. Hold back the bursts of laughter.

"Are you implying that I look like an Umpa Loompa?"

"No."

"Yes you are."

"I know." Chad said as a sigh escaped him.

"Shut up."

The next day Sonny and Chad woke up early to see Joe. They didn't have anything to say as Chad sat down to the table with a bowl of cereal. Sonny needed to break the silence.

"You're going to be sorry you sad that to me." She said as she took the bowl and spoon away from Chad.

"Oh really?" He took the bowl and started eating really fast.

"Yes really." She went over to him and kissed him with such passion, he didn't notice she took the bowl right from under him. She grabbed it and ran away from the dizzy Chad.

"Hey that's not fair!" Chad said as he came up to Sonny again and put his lips up to hers. They were the perfect couple. As their lips parted, both tried to take the cereal. When one got a better hold on it, the other put more passion in the kiss.

"Chad Dylan Cooper..." Sonny said as she put her hands on the back of his head pushing him closer

"We have to go." Chad said when they parted for air.

"Crap. Now?" Sonny asked pleading between another parting.

"Well..."

"Ok let's go."

Sonny and Chad kissed until they got to the door. They grabbed their coats and opened the door. They held hands to Chad's car.

"Well Chad, why don't we just wait until tomorrow to go. I um, don't feel very well."

"Sonny we have to go. We can't keep putting this off." he said putting her in the car.

"But Chad we don't have to see him. Since you're on Mackenzie Falls and I'm on So Random!, we won't have money issues. What do we need him for?" Sonny said as she sat down in the front seat and Chad was in the driver's seat. he hadn't started the car yet.

"He needs to at least know that he is going to have a son or daughter."

"Chad, I don't think I can see him again." she said as tears started to fall.

"Sonny, I'm sorry but you have to. He won't do anything to you. I will be here to protect you."

"I know."

Chad and Sonny drove for a half hour in silence to Joe's house.

"Ok are you ready?" he asked her as they stood at his front door.

"Yes." she said closing her eyes tight as Chad rang the door bell.

"Sonny. It's great to see you again. Chad. Crap."

"What's wrong Joe?" Chad asked defensively.

"Well Chad if you must know, I said crap because you are still alive."


	13. Joe's house

**Ok I'm so sorry I haven't added a new chapter in about 2 months now. I can safely say that yes, I have had my first writers block. It happens to the best of us. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance**

**Chapter 13**

"Yes Joe, It's quite a pleasure to see you to." Chad said squeezing past Joe and into his house.

"Oh Chad. I see you knocked the little girl up now haven't you?"

"Well..."

"No no. No need to be ashamed. I know what you're here for. I can see that you want some money. Well I guess I owe it to you. Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Tsk Tsk. I am not happy with the way you have turned." All the while Joe was getting out his wallet and digging through the many 20 dollar bills.

"Wow Joe it's great that you assume that I got Sonny pregnant. But what I think is even _more _great is that you are the father of the little child inside Sonny at this very moment." Hatred was burning inside Chad's eyes.

But then something Chad nor Sonny expected happen. There were in a big state of shock as Joe feel to the his knees. He sat there with his head held in his hands and with sobs pouring out of him.

"Sonny. I am so sorry."

"I know you are sorry. But not for making me a mommy. But for losing all your fans. I know that you would take it back if you could. But that is only for your sake. And not the baby's. I hope you know you will suck as a father Joseph Jonas. But you will never be a father to my baby. Not this one. You see, this is Chad's baby. Of course not biologically. But defiantly a father figure. I love him and you just make me sick. I hope you take those words to heart pop star "

Sonny meant everyone of the words that spilled out of her mouth. She had never opened up to Joe before. But now with a baby that will come in about two months, she has to have courage. She was going to be a mommy.

Sonny started to leave the house. But then had a cramping feeling in her abdomen. "Oww. Chad."

"Sonny, are you ok?" He said settling her onto the porch.

"Ow Chad it hurts. My stomach hurts." Chad put his hand on her stomach. Then he looked in her eyes.

"Oh God." He whispered.

Chad helped Sonny up to the passenger seat of his car. "Chad, this baby is too early. It can't make it."

"We can do this Allison. We can do this." He then put his hand on hers and then she started to cry.

"How do you know?" She said between tears

"I know things haven't been perfect. But I know you. You are too stubborn to let anything happen to this baby. We are doing this together."

"I am stubborn aren't I?" She said wiping tears with her free hand.

"Yes baby. But that is only one reason why I love you so much."

"Ahh Chad oww it hurts again." He relaxed and got his hand ready for some major pain as Sonny began to scream.

"You can do this."

They drove like that for about 20 more minutes with screaming every 5.

"Nurse!! We have a lady in labor here!" Chad screeched as he held Sonny's hand and lead her to the nurses' station.

"Ok. I will need you to fill out these charts." Chad's mouth dropped in shock.

"Charts? What do you mean charts? This 17 year old girl is in labor and do you think she wants to fill out charts?"

"Well, it is hospital standards to fill..."

"Did you not just here me? Chad Dylan Cooper does not want her to fill out a chart. Chad gets what he wants!"

"Yes Mr. Cooper. Whatever you say." She lead Sonny into a room.

A doctor came in 10 minutes later. "Doctor, she is not due for another two months."

"Ok let me check things out over here." He felt Sonny's stomach and got an upset look on his face. "I'm sorry Sonny but we have to deliver now. The baby is ready."

"Can I be in here with her?"

"No I'm sorry. Only spouses allowed during birth." He said shaking his head.

"She is my fiancé." Chad said not looking at Sonny.

"Umm ya umm my fiancé." She didn't believe what she had just heard. And also what she had said.

"Well I guess I can allow that. We have to real you to delivery now."

Chad held her hand during the entire delivery. He was not about to leave the one he loves.

But it was also a very sad time for Sonny and Chad. After the baby was born, they heard no crying. Nothing. The baby was about the size of a baby doll. Sonny was devastated as they carried her baby out of the room when she didn't even get to see her. A half-hour later, the doctor came back into Sonny's room.

"Your baby was too early. We don't think she will make it. I'm sorry." The doctor explained.

But yet again, she heard those words that have been haunting her for a year.


	14. And opon them a baby was born

I'm sorry. I have started a new story. So this will be the final chapter of Sonny With A Chance Of Abuse. I'm very sad, but it has been a great ride and thank you to all the people who have supported me with this. I really appreciate it. On that note, Channy forever. 3

**Chapter 14**

"It will make it Sonny. I know it will." Chad whispered into Sonny's ear as she fell onto his chest. But even Chad knew that it would not make it.

"Are you sure Chad?" She wept.

"It's is a Monroe right?"

"Yes?" She asked confused.

"Then of course it will."

But then the doctors pager went off. "It's your baby." He yelled to Sonny as he ran out of the room.

"Chad? Why do these things always happen to me?"

"I can't answer that for you. All I have to say is that you and me will end up together no matter what. We can help each other through anything."

"How can you always be so happy? After everything that has happened? To you and to me?"

"I have you."

Sonny fell asleep in Chad's arms. But Chad did not sleep. He couldn't stop thinking of the baby. And more importantly that he said Sonny was his fiancé. Is Chad Dylan Cooper ready for marriage? Can he commit to having the same girl for the rest of his life? It was Sonny Monroe, though. He can sit through hours of Sonny talking. So he could stay with her for the rest of his life. Right? Right. They were a completely compatible match.

"Sonny? Sonny! SONNY!!!" Chad screamed trying to wake her up from a deep sleep.

"God, Chad. I just had a baby. I'm kinda tired." Sonny said stretching.

"Allison Monroe?" He asked playing with her hair.

"Yes Chad Dylan Cooper?" She mocked

"Will you marry me?" He casually asked.

Sonny abruptly sat up staring at him in the eyes. Those deep blue eyes. "Nuh-uh." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes-huh." He smiled.

"Nah no thanks." She said laying down back on his chest.

"What?" He now had pain in his voice.

"Gosh Chad you know I'm just kidding. Of course I will marry you." She squealed as she sat up giving a gentle kiss.

"Mrs. Sonny Cooper. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Chad whispered.

"No I think I want to keep my last name."

"Are you seriously telling me you don't want to take on the legendary Cooper name?"

"You just can't take a joke can you?"

"Well unlike you I'm not on a comedy show."

"You need more humor in your life Cooper. Oh, look, I got your nose." She playfully grabbed his nose.

"Ok one, I'm not five. And two, I would like my nose back please." He joked.

Their fun conversation was interrupted by the Dr. Morgan holding a baby in a pink blanket.

"Well, you guys, this is a miracle baby." He said with tears in his eyes.

Sonny started crying so Chad had to talk for her. "Thank you for everything you have done for us Dr. Morgan."

"Here is your baby. And you're welcome." He gave the baby to Sonny and she held her in her lap.

"She is beautiful Chad." He sat next to her.

"I know. She looks just like you."

"What should we name her?"

"Her name should be Sonny Hope Monroe."

"Perfect except for one thing." Sonny smiled.

"What is that?"

"Her name will be Sonny Hope Cooper." They both kissed gently and stared at their beautiful new baby named Sonny.


	15. Help for Sequel IMPORTANT!

**A/N Well, many people have told me to make a sequel. I am really sad giving up the story so I decided to make one. But there is one thing in the way...I have completely no idea what to write. So, here is where you guys come in. I am begging you, please private message me for ideas. I will give credits. You WILL be mentioned on the sequel and on my profile. Please do this for me. For Sonny and Chad. And for the baby :D**


	16. Thank You!

**A/N Thank all of you that sent in ideas. I would like to point you guys out, although I cannot use all of your great ideas. I can only pick one, but I still want to let all of you know, that it was a VERY hard decision. And the idea I choose is...**_Britt Phobia_**'s idea! Thank you very much all of you, but hers stood out the most. I am giving credits to all of you guys though. I hold all my readers close to my heart. I really appreciate it. And expect a sequel coming soon!**

**Credits: **_Hiilani, lazyx1000, SunMeetsStars, BrandNewEyes929, spiritiris, _**and of course **_Britt Phobia_**! Thank you!**


	17. My Sequel

**My sequel is now out! Just go to my profile and it is called Sonny With A Baby. Thank you!!**


	18. I'm sorry for this news

**A/N People of fanfiction, this is terrible for me have to announce, but I have to delete my Sonny with Abuse stories. I forgot that you couldn't use real people's names, and I used Joe Jonas. I really don't want to get in trouble and get my account deleted or something, so, make your last reviews, because it will soon be deleted as well as the sequel. Thank you to all who have read. Peace, Love, and Fanfiction.**


End file.
